


On Your Knees

by Leviice458



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Filthy, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bites, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: “On your knees,” Scott growled as he kept making his way towards him.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

Stiles waited impatiently in his room for Scott to come over. His dad was working through the night and Stiles couldn’t stand to be alone and Scott had been the first one to offer to come over. He could hear his alpha best friend walking up the staircase. His magic roamed around the house and he could feel Scott inching closer to his room.

“You know you can just come in here and stop making me wait. I already ordered us some pizza and I have the game system booted up we can watch some movies and eat some greasy food.” Stiles smiled to himself as he heard Scott right outside his bedroom door.

He watched as Scott slowly entered his room, his usual cheery demeanor gone. His eyes glowed red as he looked Stiles up and down.

“On your knees,” Scott growled as he kept making his way towards him.

“Dude what’s wrong with you, why are you acting like this?” Stiles yelled, his throat felt like it was closing up and sweat seemed to be running down his pale skin as his breathing became rapid. He needed to know what was wrong with his best friend and his curiosity was overriding his fear as Scott stood in front of him.

“I’ve waited for this for such a long time. Your scent has been driving me insane and I just can’t hold myself together anymore. I need you. I need to have you wrapped around me. I want you to understand my love for you.” Scott muttered as his hand cupped the back of Stiles’ neck. His best friend was his mate and he couldn’t have been happier but he needed to have Stiles understand his feelings.

His hand on Stiles’ neck pulled him closer to his mate, Scott’s lips met Stiles’ in a heated exchange. Scott nipped Stiles’ bottom lip and slid his tongue into Stiles’ mouth when he gasped. The world around them seemed to melt away as he held Stiles’ in his arms and kissed and tasted Stiles’ lips and mouth. Heat laced through his lungs until he had to let Stiles go to breathe.

Scott clawed through Stiles clothes and admired his mate’s naked body. The beautiful pale skin that would make his marks shine beautifully against it. Scott groaned as he watched Stiles fall to his knees in front of him. Stiles unbuttoned his jeans and watched Scott’s pants fall to his ankles as he pushed Scott’s shirt up before Scott just yanked it off the rest of the way.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Stiles breathed out as he stared at Scott. “You have the body of an Adonis. I swear if I didn’t know you were a werewolf, I’d think you were a god. I just can’t stop looking—” Stiles was stopped by Scott’s cock hitting him in the face. Eleven inches of velvety skin slapped his cheek leaving a small trail of precome behind. 

Stiles wrapped his fingers around the base of Scott’s dick as he slid the head of it into his mouth, he could only fit about half of Scott’s thick dick into his mouth before he felt like he would choke on it. He could hear Scott moaning above him as he let his hand roam up and down Scott’s body.

“You’re so big.” Stiles pulled off with a wet pop wiping the saliva off his chin as he stared back down at Scott’s monster cock.

“I didn’t say for you to stop,” Scott growled lowly. Grabbing the back of Stiles’ neck, he shoved his cock all the way down Stiles’ throat letting his mate’s tears streak down his face at the suddenness.

“You need to learn to please me, Stiles. You’re my mate and I will provide you with everything you could want but you need to do the same with me and if I have to punish you I will. Do you understand?” Scott said lightly as cupped Stiles’ chin so he could look into Stiles’ whiskey-colored eyes.

“I understand, alpha,” Stiles said as he looked up at Scott. The heat in his best friend’s eyes overwhelmed him. Scott lifted Stiles’ up and placed him down onto the bed.

“I’m going to claim you as mine. Nobody but me will ever get to have you like this. You’re mine for the rest of our lives. Do you understand, my love?”

“Yes alpha, claim me as yours,” Stiles said without thinking. The need to have Scott inside him was overwhelming in its intensity and he would give anything to be with Scott in this moment.

Cold liquid coated his ass as he felt Scott’s fingers rub lube against his hole and slather it onto his dick. Stiles’ felt pressure against his hole and watched as Scott slowly inched his way into him. Scott pulled Stiles’ into his lap as the last few inches of his dick slid fully into Stiles’ hole, the wet heat made him want to come but he knew he had to make himself last. He immediately started a brutal pace as fucked Stiles’ ass without abandon. 

He could feel himself getting closer and felt his knot working its way into Stiles’ ass when the doorbell rang. Scott stood up with Stiles cradled against him, still thrusting into Stiles’ his knot locking itself in Stiles’ ass as he made his way down the staircase. He threw the front door open, yanking the pizza out of the delivery boy’s hand while still thrusting into his mate’s hole before slamming the door shut. He placed Stiles’ down against the couch, laying over top of him as he watched Stiles’ come all over his own torso. The smell of his mate’s release brought on his own and he leaned down and sunk his canines into Stiles’ collarbone. Claiming Stiles’ as his for the rest of time. 

“I love you Sti,” Scott whispered as he lightly kissed Stiles’ forehead.

“I love you too Scotty,” Stiles sighed out as he fell asleep in his mate’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
